


La lealtad que me profesas

by Brismonte



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Philo needs a hug, Philo no confía en Olympus, Philo se va de año sabático, Resurrected Urien Sanda, Spoilers for Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Urien needs a hug, nos vamos de aventura por el espacio, por no decir que abandona, un poquito de angst(?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTEUrien tiene una misión que cumplir.No piensa fallar.
Relationships: Philo Barath/Urien Sanda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

#  Urien. 

  
Abrir los ojos después de morir no es algo que yo hubiese anticipado. Era un Hera que había fallado en su misión y en mi eidola ponía expresamente que no hiciesen nada conmigo una vez muerto.

Y en cambio aquí estoy.

La luz en la habitación es intensa, contrastando notablemente con la oscuridad de mis últimos momentos. Cuando me acostumbro a tanta luminosidad recorro con la mirada la habitación. Parece que estoy en una habitación de hospital, pero no. Los hospitales tienen ventanas, enfermeras. Este lugar está tan vacío que parece el comienzo de una pesadilla.

¿Los muertos sueñan? No, eso es exclusivo de los vivos. 

Levanto las manos para ver las vías que hay en ellos. Las holoánimas no necesitan vías intravenosas.

Así que estoy vivo.

¿Cómo?   


Minna no pudo salvarme. Es imposible que alguien con el equipo médico necesario hubiese llegado a tiempo. Sentí el abrazo de la muerte...

Me paso una mano por el cabello intentando callar mi mente. Hay una puerta delante de mí, la única salida. Venga, Urien, son cinco pasos. Solo tengo que quitarme las vías y salir de aquí.

Levantarme después de resucitar no es como despertarse de la siesta. Mis músculos tardan en responder y se sienten fríos, casi como si fuese una máquina oxidada.

El suelo está helado al tacto.

Los androides no tienen capacidad de sentir. 

Aún no puedo creerme que siga con vida.

Un paso, las articulaciones crujen. Otro paso, mis piernas tiemblan. Ya estoy cerca de la puerta, un poco más…

Mis manos han llegado al pomo cuando alguien del otro lado la abre de golpe. Solo la suerte hace que la madera no impacte contra mi cara.

—¡Pero bueno! —comenta una voz con alegría—. Nuestro pequeño milagro ha despertado. 

Delante de mí se asoman tres personas, y no tres personas cualquiera.

Zeus, Hades y Hera.

—Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pequeño —la sonrisa de Zeus es extensa y sus ojos brillan, no es una sonrisa amigable, es peligrosa—. Verás, normalmente respetaríamos tus deseos de vivir una sola vida y todo eso, pero desgraciadamente tu presencia puede ayudarnos a corregir un error.

—¿Corregir un error? —mi boca se mueve antes de que yo pueda pensar siquiera en hablar. Mi garganta duele por el desuso y mi tono sale rasposo y ronco.

Mi pregunta parece ser exactamente lo que Zeus quiere oír.

—Sí, verás... Hace poco hemos tenido un incidente y algunos de tus amigos han… desaparecido. Se han ido. Ya no están. Normalmente no haríamos mucho movimiento por ello, pero resulta que tienen algo que tengo que recuperar, ¿me entiendes? Puertas afuera hemos comunicado que han muerto en un accidente, por eso estamos recurriendo a ti. Les conoces, no te esperan. Eres perfecto.

¿Revivir a alguien por un objeto robado? Intento mantener mi cara en blanco. Si no fuese Zeus con quien estoy hablando habría puesto los ojos en blanco y le habría dicho que si quiere hacer algo, que lo haga él. Pero estamos hablando de Zeus, y a Zeus solo se le habla con respeto.

—¿Y qué tienen? ¿Qué tendría que recuperar por ti?

Coloca un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle. 

—Eras Hera, ¿cierto? Hera siempre permanece leal a Zeus. No preguntes tanto, tampoco es como si tuvieses opción. 

—Pensé que dejé de ser Hera cuando fallé en mi misión.

A Zeus no le gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas, lo demuestra con una suave caricia a mi cuello para acto seguido rodearlo con un férreo agarre. Jadeo por la sorpresa y levanto las manos para intentar apartarle, pero una mirada de Hades me detiene.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de gastar mis recursos en ti, Hera . Irás a por esos mocosos y me los traerás. No quieres saber qué pasará si fallas, porque será mucho peor que la muerte.

Siempre me enorgullecí de ser Hera, pero cuando escucho a Zeus llamarme así no tengo más que ganas de vomitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Yo escribiendo un fanfic cuando debería estar estudiando? Efectivamente, pero en mi defensa TENÍA que escribirlo.  
> Espero que os guste! Tengo el segundo capítulo a medias, pero no puedo prometer actualizaciones regulares por la uni lo siento!


	2. Capítulo 2

A Hera no le gusto, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa. A Hades tampoco. Es un poco incómodo si tenemos en cuenta que por orden de Zeus deben seguirme (al menos por el día de hoy) para asegurarse que no me falla el corazón de golpe o algo. 

Nadie está preparado para que los muertos caminen, supongo.

Nos dirigimos por los pasillos de paredes blancas a un pequeño comedor. Solo hay una persona con una débil sonrisa y que me taladra con la mirada.

—Zeus me ha dicho que hay que alimentar al paciente, ¿es él? —su voz es casi un susurro, no sé como Hades y Hera le escuchan, pero ambes asienten a la vez. Una mano en mi espalda me guía hasta la mesa del centro de la habitación—. Muy bien, tendré la comida en seguida.

Esto empieza a sobrepasar el colmo de lo incómodo. ¿De verdad se van a quedar escoltándome hasta cuando como? Por favor, ni que fuera a salir corriendo.

La persona de antes vuelve y me coloca un plato delante, no es más que una tortilla. No me quejo y comienzo a comer porque siempre es mejor que nada, además de que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Bueno, no muriendo porque…  Agh, ya sabéis. Qué raro es todo esto.

Al menos me dan un muffin de postre.

Y en cuanto termino… ¡Bam! Una pistola es tirada con fuerza contra la mesa.

No puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo se estremece e instintivamente me alejo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a una pequeña pistola?

Si mi garganta fuese más que un nudo le respondería, le diría que se metiese esa arma por donde le quepa. 

Hades, sorprendentemente, es la que habla:

—Igual una pistola no es lo que necesita.

Se miran durante unos segundos, los ojos oscuros de Hades contra los heterocromáticos de Hera. Una discusión silenciosa tiene lugar conmigo en medio.

—Tienes razón, es demasiado vistoso. Dará de qué hablar. Necesitamos algo más discreto, que ni un ares se lo espere —su mirada brilla con antelación—. Lo tengo: veneno.

—Es perfecto. Silencioso pero letal. Una verdadera pesadilla.

No me está gustando nada el rumbo de esta conversación.

—¿No tenía que traerlos con vida? —me dirijo especialmente a Hades—. ¿Esperas que envenene a tu hija?

Y ahí está, una grieta en su rostro. La preocupación se filtra por un segundo en su expresión, luego vuelve a cerrarse completamente para fulminarme con la mirada. Entonces su hija aún le importa.

—Esa es la idea principal, sí. Desgraciadamente no todo siempre resulta según el plan. Ellos no están solos. Están escondidos y lo más seguro es que necesitarás sacarlos de su escondite. El miedo y el caos funcionará en este caso.

—Queréis que mate.

¿Me he vuelto un Hades ahora y no me lo han dicho? Vale, lo sé. Mala broma en un mal momento.

—Queremos que interpretes bien tu papel, de la misma forma que deberías haberlo hecho en la Odisea —interrumpe Hera—. Les necesitamos vivos o muertos, tú decides en qué estado nos traes los cuerpos. 

Cojo aire, de todas formas no puedo negarme. Mi misión ahora es otra, le han cambiado las cuerdas a mi marioneta y me espera una nueva actuación. Puedo hacerlo. 

Cuando Hades vuelve a hablar, no está mirando a nadie y su mirada es más dura que nunca:

—Solo tienes que seguir las órdenes de Zeus y convertirte en un monstruo digno de su historia de terror.

Me llevan a una sala llena de armamento. Empieza a preocuparme el hecho de no encontrarnos con nadie en el camino, solo hay personas si nos están esperando específicamente. Nadie pasea por los pasillos, nadie está haciendo otra cosa que no sea trabajar, nadie se deja ver si no tengo que verle por órdenes de Zeus.

¿Es esto el corazón de Olympus? 

Me siento una muñeca mientras Hades y Hera buscan entre las armas y me colocan lo que les parece. Atan en mi cintura una minúscula mochila que contiene viales de veneno, aunque más bien parece un cinturón algo abultado. Me entregan unos zapatos con un compartimento secreto de agujas en las plataformas y una mascarilla con  efecto sorpresa. 

Estoy hecho un cuadro, resumiendo. 

Mientras me ayudan a colocarme unos pendientes (que espero que no sean también venenosos) la puerta se abre. Entra una persona de mi edad, igual es un poco mayor, pero cuando uno se pasa un tiempo fuera de escena las edades se difuminan un poco, así que vamos a dejarlo en que ronda por los diecisiete. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza cayendo desordenado hasta la barbilla y unos ojos dorados que no hacen más que indicar de dónde viene.

Zeus. Un Zeus adolescente. 

Nunca había visto a uno tan joven.

Pero sé una cosa, y es que no soporto esa miradita de superioridad que nos está echando, con la barbilla inclinada, mirándonos desde arriba. 

—Oh, perfecto, ya estás aquí. Este es el zeus que te acompañará en tu misión. 

Lo que me faltaba ya, la niñera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué mi cerebro conectó que si Hera había usado alguna vez las serpientes para tocar las narices entonces le vendría bien usar veneno pero aquí estamos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! En principio iba a cambiar entre Urien y Philo siendo narradores, pero no me estaba gustando nada como estaba quedando narrado por Philo (lo siento bebé) así que continuaré con Urien al menos por ahora.  
> Tengo el headcanon de que a Urien le importa mucho la imagen que proyecta a los demás


	3. Capítulo 3

Mi nueva sombra y yo subimos a la nave en cuanto las puertas se abren. Es una nave de pasajeros, no una privada de Zeus, por lo que tenemos que ir de incógnito. Digo de incógnito por no decir como un completo esperpento, porque madre mía.

Zeus, como no debe parecer un zeus, se ha puesto unas gafas de sol. Si, en un interior. Por suerte yo pertenezco a un servicio que sí que ve la luz del sol, una pena que para el resto del mundo esté muerto. Nada que un sombrero y una buena falsificación de identidad no solucionen.

De verdad que hay momentos en los que me giro esperando ver a la maldita cerve…

Da igual.

No pienso darle conversación al besugo de mi compañero, por lo que me entretengo con mi eidola. No es la misma de siempre, esta tiene guardados los números de Hades y Hera, por desgracia del Zeus a mi derecha también. 

Me gustaría mandarle un mensaje a mi madre, a mi hermana. Decirles: oye, sigo aquí.

Aunque eso estropearía el incógnito.

Suspiro y me levanto, no aguanto más sentado. 

—¿A dónde vas? 

—Al baño, ¿me vas a seguir ahí también?

—Iugh, no. Haz tus cosas tranquilo, yo espero aquí.

No ruedes los ojos. No ruedes los ojos. No ruedes los ojos.

Por fin solo, o algo así. Camino por la nave con un peso menos mientras me dirijo al baño. Realmente no tengo ganas, pero sí que me vendría bien mojarme un poco la cara, el calor ha hecho que mis mejillas se pongan tan rojas como los uniformes de ares y suficiente color tengo con mi pelo de zanahoria.

Me miro al espejo. Sigo igual que siempre.

Es como si siguiese siendo el Urien de siempre, como si la Odisea nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Me encantaría salir del baño y estar en la Akademeia otra vez, con mis compañeros. Tomar clases, pasármelo bien como un chico normal.

Y todo eso se ha ido, siento que no pude disfrutarlo lo suficiente.

Suspiro antes de salir del baño, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y los hombros encorvados. 

No me apetece nada volver a sentarme otra hora al lado de alguien que no soporto a ver cómo se mueven las motas de polvo. ¿Es que no puede ser la teletransportación algo real? Más de un siglo con la humanidad soñando con ello y aún no es posible. Bueno, siempre tienes la posibilidad de tirarte a un agujero negro a ver qué pasa. Me vendría bien tener uno cerca para tirar a zeus dentro.

Qué pesadez de chaval, de verdad. No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y ya se ha encargado de molestarme todo lo posible. Todo el rato dándome órdenes, ¿es que en su servicio no saben hacer otra cosa? Yo que sé, chico, entretente con tu eidola o algo. Que me deje en paz.

Al ir mirando al suelo, pensando en mi molesto compañero, no me fijo en que hay alguien igual de distraído que yo viniendo hacia mi hasta que es demasiado tarde. Chocamos. Por suerte no tan fuerte y nadie cae al suelo, tengo el instinto de correr a mirar si mi cinturón está roto, pero me freno a tiempo recordándome que no hay nada ahí de cristal. El veneno no se ha escapado de sus viales. 

Pido perdón con pesadez y me dirijo a seguir con mi camino cuando una mano se cierra con fuerza en mi brazo.

¿De verdad tiene que tocarme? 

Levanto la mirada, ya sin importarme si monto una escena o no, porque este gilipollas me está tocando y ya he llegado a mi límite. Le miro directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y todo se vuelve

naranja. 

De pronto ya no estoy en esa nave yendo a los confines de la galaxia, no. Estoy en la Akademeia, acostado en la cama. Hay una proyección apuntando al techo, cubriendo la pintura blanca de estrellas, estrellas que veía todos los días al asomarme a la ventana.

Giro la cabeza hacia el cuerpo a mi derecha. Philo me sonríe a su manera, con la lengua escondida entre los dientes y los ojos entrecerrados. No sé qué le he dicho para que esté así, pero sé que no quiero que deje de sonreír.

Extiende la mano hacia la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Abre la boca, toma aire…

¿Qué me vas a decir? 

Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad, no estoy en la Akademeia, hace mucho tiempo de eso. Estoy en la nave otra vez, viendo a un Philo que ha crecido. Su pelo está en ese momento en el que no es ni corto ni largo, que cuando lo ves en el espejo no sabes si quieres cortarlo o dejarlo crecer. Sus ojos, sus ojos me miran asustados y su boca está abierta, pero ningún sonido sale. Su pecho se expande y puedo ver las palabras atascándose en su garganta.

—Urien —murmura con voz rota.

—Philo —es lo único que puedo responder.

El universo sigue moviéndose, pero nosotros no. Nosotros estamos perdidos en nosotros mismos sin saber qué hacer. No sé qué hacer. Tal vez correr,  quedarme. 

Nadie te da indicaciones para cuando te encuentras con un ex-compañero que te cree muerto.

—Estás… estás vivo.

Aprieto los labios.

—Eso parece.

No sé exactamente cuánto ha pasado entre mi muerte y mi ¿renacimiento? pero ha sido lo suficiente para que Philo de el estirón. Tal vez yo he encogido unos centímetros. Es casi imperceptible, aún soy más alto que él, pero ya no tanto.

Zeus llega pisando fuerte para arruinar el momento, su hombro choca contra el de Philo sin importarle. Cuando el hermes se queja no hace más que dedicarle una mala mirada antes de dirigirse a mi:

—Me cansé de esperarte, volvamos a nuestros asientos.

No quiero irme, quiero quedarme y hablar con Philo. Quiero preguntarle qué ha sido de su vida. ¿Por qué se está dejando el pelo largo? ¿por qué está aquí y no en la akademeia?

Por qué. Por qué. Por qué. Tantos porqués.

Entierro los pies en el suelo y miro hacia Philo, mueve lentamente la mano y la deja suspendida en el aire. Le tiemblan los labios.

Vamos. 

Quiero que vuelva en sí y me grite si quiere.

Pregúntame qué hago vivo, de dónde ha salido ese Zeus. 

Reacciona, Philo, dile algo.

Muévete, Philo, deténme.

Girate y llámame

Philo. 

No hay respuesta, y yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir deteniendo la marcha del niño de oro.


	4. Capítulo 4

El resto del viaje lo paso en mi asiento, esperando a que en cualquier momento mi mundo vuelva a volverse naranja. Que Philo aparecerá exigiendo respuestas.

No lo hace.

Zeus a mi lado se pone a ver una película. Le hecho vagamente un vistazo, lo suficiente para ver que va sobre pandemias. Nada que me interese realmente.

—El chico de antes, lo conocías —no es una pregunta, pero yo asiento—. ¿Será un problema?

Su expresión de miedo, el cuerpo congelado…

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —mi voz sale completamente amarga.

Y quiera o no, esa es la verdad.

El planeta en el que aterrizamos es bastante similar a la tierra. Si una deméter estuviera aquí seguro que su primer comentario sería sobre la tierra fértil y lo maravilloso que es ver un planeta tan poco afectado por las máquinas de Olympus. 

Y es que ver un planeta donde en vez de ciudades hay granjas, es algo nuevo para cualquiera. Podrían perfectamente ponerle el nombre de Deméter y nadie se extrañaría. Es su propio paraíso particular.

Bajar de la nave es un completo caos, la gente se amontona e intentan adelantarse unes a otres entre empujones como si fuese el fin del mundo, ni siquiera guardan una mínima distancia. Poco les falta para pelearse por quién coge antes su maleta. 

Zeus a mi lado posa su mano sobre mi nuca para no perderme, si no le gruño es porque en el fondo, en este mar de personas, está siendo mi ancla.

Nunca diré esto en voz alta pero:  gracias, estúpido. 

El gentío se dispersa en cuanto salimos de la zona de aterrizaje y llegamos completamente al pueblo. Está anocheciendo y tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde dormir, no me apetece pasarme la noche en la fría carretera.

—¡Urien! —Philo llega corriendo hacia nosotros con respiraciones superficiales y una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien. Así, con el sol poniéndose y el cielo del color de su servicio, Philo parece el propio dios trayendo un mensaje. A mi—. Yo… por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

—Me temo que tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir, no hay tiempo para que hables con él —dice Zeus mirándole desde arriba.

Philo no tiembla ni se deja intimidar por mi compañero, le mantiene la mirada y va recuperando el aliento. Sus ojos ya no están llenos de miedo, sino de determinación.

—Podéis quedaros en la casa del final de la calle —extiende la mano y nos muestra una llave— Pregunté a un par de personas y la alquilan a los viajeros. Se paga por noche. Por favor.

La mano en mi nuca desaparece a la vez que la atención de los dos recae sobre mi.

Supongo que es mi turno de hablar.

Zeus se ve indeciso con el ceño fruncido. Quiere negarse, tal vez pisotear los sueños del pobre Hermes, pero también necesitamos un lugar donde dormir y está cansado. Es una rama de olivo en bandeja de plata. ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Quiero hablar con Philo?  Diablos, sí.  Quiero hablar con él como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si él hubiese venido a mi habitación con un juego nuevo.

También tengo miedo. Miedo de que esté enfadado conmigo. Miedo de que me odie.

¿Pero a quién engaño?  Es Philo. 

—Está bien.

Philo se relaja de inmediato, una gran sonrisa decora su rostro. Zeus simplemente rueda los ojos y le arrebata la llave, murmurando un “que sea rápido” antes de agarrar las maletas y encaminarse a la casa.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a ponerme nervioso antes de ser envuelto por los brazos de mi ex amigo. Se pone de puntillas y entierra su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, tiembla. Simplemente ese acto es suficiente para que una ola de emociones me devore por completo. Es como si todo lo que llevase hasta entonces hubiese decidido salir. Agarro con fuerza la tela de su camiseta a la vez que un sollozo se escapa de mis labios.

—M-me alegro tanto… —también hay llanto en su voz e hipos incontrolables que le dificultan hablar— de q-que estés v-vivo.

En vez de contestar aprieto el agarre y, poco a poco, nuestros cuerpos ceden hasta que estamos de rodillas en el suelo. El cansancio de meses, las emociones embotelladas, todo sale mientras nos volvemos un capullo que el universo no quiere molestar.

No voy a decir que en un minuto lloramos todas nuestras penas y cada uno se va por su camino porque eso sería mentira, no. Lloramos por lo que parecen horas, hasta que el sol se ha ocultado por completo. A la luz de las estrellas, tan diferentes a las que yo veía todas las noches en otra vida, hablamos. 

Philo me confiesa que ha dejado la Akademeia, que después de perder a medio Cronos se sentía perdido continuando allí, y se subió a una nave cualquiera buscando encontrarse. La misma nave a la que subí yo.

Yo no detallo tanto como él, solo le digo que me desperté hace unos días y que me han encomendado acompañar al zeus en sus misiones. Philo no me pide más información, cosa que agradezco.

Me coge de las manos, que aún están fuertemente agarradas a su camiseta y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Urien, déjame ir con vosotros.

Entro en pánico.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

No puede venir con nosotros. ¿Qué pensará cuando vea lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Cuándo descubra que no soy el único que no está muerto?

No puedo permitir que descubra la verdad, que vea que sus amigos han decidido posicionarse en contra de Olympus.

—¡No puedes esperar que te deje ir de nuevo! —me intento alejar, pero él es más rápido y me rodea con los brazos—. Estoy harto de ver a mis amigos desaparecer. Te he encontrado, no pienso dejarte escapar.

Y debería responderle que no, que se dé la vuelta y vuelva a casa. Debería decirle que no hay nada que un apolo no pueda solucionar, que pegarse a mi no es ninguna buena solución. Vete, Philo, vive tu vida.

Pero en cambio estoy atrapado. Cada vez que le miro a los ojos es como si me volviese piedra, porque no soy capaz de hacer nada más. Y se le ve tan perdido que no quiero quitarle la luz. Supongo que si no se gira, si sigue centrándose solo en mí y no en lo que tendré que hacer, podremos salir de esta sin desvelarle los horrores que nos rodean.

—Solo si haces lo que te digo. 

Su sonrisa es deslumbrante. 

No puedo evitar sonreír también.

La casa es pequeña y lo parece todavía más al estar rodeada de hierbajos que no han sido recortados en lo que parecen años. No está totalmente descuidada, pero se nota que no ha recibido tantos viajeros como cabría esperar. Creo que es una clase de casa a la que vas cuando tienes  el dinero justo.  Es mi primera vez en una de estas, nunca había salido de la Luna hasta entrar en la Akademeia.

Entro con Philo detrás, la puerta chirría un poco y la madera cruje a mis pies. Miro al Hermes con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Te pensabas que iba a conseguir un hotel de cinco estrellas nada más llegar, en un pueblo en los confines del universo y además que pudiera pagarlo con mi dinero? Esto es lo que había —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiro pasando el salón, ahorrándome el comentario de mandarle a dormir al sofá en cuanto le echo un vistazo a la sala. No hay ningún sofá, solo dos sillones. No soy tan mala persona como para decirle que duerma ahí. 

Seguimos recorriendo la casa, pasando una pequeña cocina y llegando a las escaleras. Por lo que parece, el edificio tiene una forma de IKEA. Creo que era así como las personas mayores nombraban a los edificios que te obligaban a recorrer toda la casa para llegar a la habitación principal, no me hagáis mucho caso en estos temas.

Intercambio una mirada con Philo al llegar al dormitorio y ver la habitación. A ver, no está mal, supongo que es como cualquier habitación de hotel. El caso es que hay dos camas pequeñas y una está siendo totalmente ocupada por un Zeus muy dormido (nunca le había visto dormir antes, pero esos ronquidos no pueden ser fingidos).

—Philo, hay una cama.

—Eso veo.

No añade más y frunzo el ceño. Ya es tarde, estoy cansado después de hablar y llorar mis penas, no me apetece ahora buscar un colchón, además de que a saber si el ruido despierta al Zeus. 

Por lo que solo queda una solución.

—Espero que no des patadas mientras duermes —me muevo hacia la única cama libre. No puedo ver a Philo, pero puedo escuchar que se ha congelado por un microsegundo antes de empezar a moverse. 

Me quito los pantalones y escucho a mis espaldas más ropa caer. Nos metemos bajo las sábanas, quedando cara a cara. No le distingo bien en la oscuridad, seguramente él tampoco puede verme bien a mi. Cierro los ojos, esperando que el cansancio por fin me atrape y así lograr dormir.

Pero Philo tiene otros planes:

—¿De verdad estás bien con esto? —murmura, su aliento acaricia mi cara, haciéndome verdaderamente consciente de lo cerca que estamos.

No abro los ojos, porque sé que si lo hago no seré capaz de hablar. 

—Hermes, esto no es lo más cerca que hemos estado y lo sabes. Ahora duerme, mañana será un largo día.


	5. Capítulo 5

Me despierta mi eidola, parpadeando sin cesar. Gruño mientras intento fijar mi vista en el mensaje entrante.

Hades 

Hades   
Hemos recibido un chivatazo no muy lejos de vosotros. Te envío la ubicación. 

Sospechamos que un deméter mantiene escondidas especies exóticas de manera ilegal. 

Manda un mensaje cuando hayas acabado el trabajo. 

[Miércoles , 24 de Febrero]

  


Maravilloso, era exactamente lo que quería leer nada más despertar.

Philo a mi lado murmura en sueños y se acerca más a mi. Si esto fuese una película, abriría los ojos y se apartaría de mi escandalizado. En su lugar sigue durmiendo, y da igual que yo abandone la cama y me empiece a vestir, el chico no despertará hasta que sea su hora.

Busco en la maleta algo decente para ponerme, una pena que toda mi ropa se haya ido a saber dónde y solo me quede lo que me dieron Hades y Hera. Ni una sudadera, solo un par de chaquetas que, creedme, no me salvarán de una nevada.

Mientras me cambio de camiseta a una limpia me detengo unos segundos para mirar mi cuerpo en el espejo. Hay una cicatriz donde pasó la bala. Puedo taparla con la mano, ni siquiera es tan grande. Es curioso cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan letal.

Aquí está la prueba, impresa en mi piel y permanente.

Por suerte nunca me dieron miedo las cicatrices, tampoco repulsión. Si no fuera así no tendría dos más en forma de media luna un poco más abajo, aunque esas no fueron por ningún accidente ni intento de asesinato.

Bajo a la cocina nada más vestirme para encontrarme a Zeus. Está sentado sobre la encimera tomando una taza de café. Visto así parece un chico normal, un adolescente sin preocupaciones también. No Zeus.

—Me dijiste que no sería ningún problema —dice como saludo, no veo su boca desde mi posición debido a la taza. Mientras continúa hablando tampoco la mueve de su sitio a milímetros de los labios—. ¿Qué parte de que está en tu puta cama durmiendo no ves como un problema?

Cuando Zeus te mira suele ser para ordenar, cuando este Zeus me mira, me entran ganas de desobedecer. Y lo hago.

—Él fue quien nos ofreció la casa, no podía dejarle fuera.

No es ninguna rebelión, pero sienta de lujo ver como su ceño se frunce.

—Cuando se despierte, ¿qué harás? Ya debes de haber leído el mensaje de buenos días recién salido de Olympus. Tenemos trabajo.

Es una competición de miradas que no quiero perder. Si cedo y dejo que Zeus gane, Philo vendrá de todas formas. El chico es demasiado cabezón para dejarlo solo.

—Lo sé, pero escúchame. Si está a nuestro lado se controla más fácil, ¿o prefieres que venga y aparezca a nuestra espalda cuando menos los esperemos? 

Sorprendentemente antes de responder piensa. Se queda callado, bebiendo de su café y posando la taza vacía en el fregadero a su lado. Aún sin hablar, se levanta, acercándose a mí y obligándome a levantar la cabeza para seguir mirándole a los ojos.

—Si pasa algo por esto tomaré medidas, y no de las que te gustan. 

Durante mi vida he conocido a muchas personas que sueltan la misma frase. Siempre se quieren ver superiores a ti, siempre son superiores a ti. Siempre te miran desde arriba buscando que acates sus órdenes y agaches la cabeza. No me avergüenza decir que yo he buscado colocarme en esa posición, ser quien te mira desde arriba. Decir esa frase.

Pero un peón siempre es un peón.

Los Zeus lo tienen muy sencillo, siempre están arriba.

No llego a responder porque Philo entra en la cocina. Por suerte se ha cambiado de ropa, no creo que a Zeus le hiciera ilusión verle sin pantalones.

El Hermes finge ignorarnos mientras busca entre los cajones algo que desayunar. Zeus lo toma como una señal para alejarse de mí con una sonrisa mezquina.

—Eras Hermes, ¿no? ¿Dormiste bien?

Philo se nota sorprendido porque el otro intente empezar una conversación, pero no tarda en sonreír y hablar con Zeus como si fueran viejos amigos. No entiendo qué está pasando, hace unos segundos juraría que el zeus habría matado a Philo solo por el hecho de mirar hacia él.

¿Dónde está la superioridad al hablar? ¿El mirar desde arriba a la otra persona? ¿Le ve cómo un igual? Philo es un Hermes, es imposible que…

Ah, es eso ¿verdad? 

Philo es un Hermes, aún aunque no vaya a la Akademeia se puede decir que pertenece a su servicio. Nadie le ha echado.

Y yo no soy nada. La propia Hera me ha mirado con desprecio y revivido no sirvo para cumplir el mismo papel. 

—Urien —Zeus me saca de mis pensamientos de golpe. Su voz no es completamente autoritaria, pero sí fuerte. Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de que me llama por mi nombre. A Philo lo llamó por su servicio—. Deberíamos irnos a hacer el trabajo. Dice Hermes que se viene con nosotros, pero si no te parece bien le puedo encadenar a la silla —bromea, pero yo no le encuentro la gracia. No me gusta cuando no entiendo lo que está sucediendo, y ahora me veo muy perdido.

—¿Tú que piensas, Zeus? —pregunto en lugar de responder. Al decir su nombre ladeo un poco la cabeza y entrecierro los ojos. Quiero diseccionar sus pensamientos, demostrarle que soy alguien.

Él sonríe pasándole un brazo por los hombros al marciano. A este paso mi ceño fruncido se va a quedar ahí de por vida.

—Bueno, este será mi octavo trabajo y no he tenido ningún problema con los anteriores. Si que es verdad que me acompañaban una ares y artemisa que ahora están recuperándose en alguna enfermería. No te preocupes, de todas formas fue culpa suya, si no te expones no te pasará nada.

Tal vez es por la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le intenta mandar, pero yo no le creo ni una palabra.

También es por el descubrimiento de que este no es su primer rodeo. Si, es verdad que no le conozco y muchas cosas se me escapan, pero juraría que Zeus es el tipo de persona que habla de todos sus triunfos para echarse flores. Si tan bien le salieron los siete trabajos anteriores, ¿por qué sacar la conversación ahora? ¿Por qué no decirme nada, aunque sea para fardar? 

¿Por qué no encuentro cuál es el verdadero Zeus entre tanta máscara?

El camino a la casa del deméter no es largo. Lo bueno de este planeta es que no hay casi montañas en las cercanías ni rascacielos que nos tapen la visión. Solo campos de trigo como mucho.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver edificios tan diferentes a los de la Luna o Marte, y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Si pensaba que la casa donde habíamos dormido era ruinosa, esta lo es todavía más. Con tablones de madera arrancados y tejas desperdigadas por los suelos, no parece un lugar donde nadie pueda vivir.

Agarro la mano de Philo y tiro de él hacia mí, no sabemos qué nos podemos encontrar y no pienso que salga herido por la estupidez de Zeus.

—Puedes esperarnos fuera si quieres —le comento esperando que me diga que sí. 

Mis ilusiones se desvanecen en cuanto me regala una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión? 

Philo, me gustaría que me confesases que tienes miedo, daría lo que fuese por tus pensamientos. Nunca tuve que preguntarte, siempre estabas hablando de lo que te revoloteaba por la cabeza. Aunque no me gustase. Aunque ya lo supiese.

Zeus está demasiado ocupado buscando una entrada, no nos oirá si me dices que tienes miedo.

Yo también estoy aterrado de que nos espera dentro, te lo confesaría si tú tan solo lo hicieses también.

En cambio me aprietas la mano y señalas una ventana rota.

Una entrada.

—¡Zeus! Por aquí podemos pasar.

Aprovecho que me da la espalda para prepararme mentalmente. Mi mano cae sobre el cinturón repleto de viales de veneno, pero no abro el compartimento. Aún no. Nadie tiene porqué morir hoy.

Y menos delante de Philo.

No mataré a nadie.

Solo es una misión.

Hera no quitará vidas a no ser que no sea necesario. **Yo soy Hera.**

**Les demostraré que soy Hera.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La workskin que he usado en este capítulo y con la que me he peleado es de tsunbrownie (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/28192422). Desde ahora la mensajería de las eidolas se parece a la de kakaotalk, o al menos aquí jajaj  
> ¡Siento muchísimo el haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar! pero entre la universidad, el dead by daylight y el genshin impact estaba completamente absorbido. (Más delito para mi que el capítulo estaba prácticamente escrito)  
> Espero que os esté gustando como estoy caracterizando a Urien y que se entienda el porqué de lo que hace y, bueno, que no me esté quedando el personaje super plano vaya, porque ya sabemos que es el chico que vomita y ya, que no hay mucho sobre él en el libro.  
> Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo más pronto.  
> También he hecho un guión(? de lo que tengo planeado escribir con este fanfic (super nuevo para mi porque soy brújula total lmao), pero así no me olvido de meter los mitos ni nada jajaj


	6. Capítulo 6

La casa es tan ruinosa por dentro como por fuera, es sorprendente que alguien sea capaz de vivir en estas condiciones. El polvo se cuela por debajo de mi nariz y tengo que contenerme para no estornudar.

Philo me sonríe divertido desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

Decido colocarme la mascarilla porque eso es mil veces mejor que estar estornudando porque nadie ha dignado a limpiar la habitación desde su construcción. Espero no activar el  efecto sorpresa  por error. Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona realmente.

Recorremos la casa de forma lenta, con cuidado de que no rechine ningún trozo de madera. Seguimos sin saber qué clase de animal o persona puede estar escondida en cualquier esquina.

Es como estar en medio de una película de terror, con una bestia acechando desde las sombras. Me pregunto dónde estarán los animales ¿en jaulas? ¿correteando libremente? Es sospechoso lo silencioso que está la estancia, tal vez tenemos mal la dirección…

—Miau.

Cómo que  miau. 

Me giro en un segundo para encontrarme cara a cara con un gato terrestre. Está acostado en una estantería, con sus ojos azules clavados en mi. Tan quieto como está habría pasado completamente desapercibido de no ser por el maullido. 

Frunzo el ceño mientras me acerco al pequeño animal. Hacen falta como poco siete permisos para tener un gato terrestre en un planeta como este y al menos tres más simplemente para transportarlo. Queda bastante claro que no siguieron la vía legal, ¿pero por qué traerlo aquí? 

No opone resistencia cuando lo cojo entre mis brazos. Es la primera vez que tengo un gato en brazos pero… creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, o al menos no parece incómodo.

Philo vuelve a entrar en la habitación, sus ojos brillan maravillados.

—¡Urien! —susurra, aunque más bien está gritando en susurros—. Mira lo que he encontrado, me recuerda a ti.

Posa una mano sobre mi hombro, guiándome. Su otra mano da una suave caricia al animal. Nos encaminamos a una habitación sin puerta que, por los rastros en el suelo y la estantería colocada justo a su lado, me dan a entender que hasta ahora había estado escondida. Dentro está el animal más bonito que he visto nunca.

Es como un pavo real de los documentales de la tierra, pero con el conjunto de colores erróneos. Es completamente blanco y su larga cola está salpicada de rojo. Está acostado sobre un colchón roñoso, mirándonos con sus ojos negros. Casi parece que está usando su cola para mantenernos alejados, con ella entre nosotros a medio abrir. Parece que tiene una movilidad completa de su cola y no puedo evitar querer ver cómo se verá abierta, con todas las plumas a la vista. ¿Será como ser observado por mil ojos de sangre?

—No me acercaría mucho, creo que se asusta con facilidad —me murmura Philo a mi lado. A continuación, con voz burlona, añade:—. Como tú, ¿ves por qué me recuerda a ti?

—No me parezco en nada a ese pájaro.

—Claro que no, rey.

Por Zeus, dime que no me estoy sonrojando.

Miro hacia otro lado para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo. Sé que llevo la mascarilla pero por desgracia el calor sube por toda mi cara y no servirá para ocultarlo. Lo menos que quiero ahora es que Philo haga un comentario sobre como me he vuelto una fresa. 

—Estos son dos animales, ¿crees que hay más? 

—No creo, pero si los hay tienen la capacidad de ocultarse como un camaleón. ¿Crees que habrá aquí camaleones?

—Por el bien de la fauna de este planeta, espero que no. Simplemente con este gato, como haya salido de esta casa, ya nos podemos ir despidiendo de todos los pequeños mamíferos de la zona.

—¿Tan malo es?

Paso una mano por entre las orejas del gato que sigue en mis brazos y vuelvo a mirar el ¿pavo real? que aún continúa acechándonos desde el colchón. 

—Tenemos tantos códigos para transportar animales de planetas por varias razones. La principal es que no sabemos cómo van a actuar estos animales frente a especies desconocidas y no queremos alterar a los animales que ya viven ahí. Y para que un animal viva encerrado en una casa, qué mejor que una casa de su planeta natal. Aunque siempre hay excepciones. Ni siquiera Olympus puede modificar a todos los seres vivos para que sean mascotas idílicas.

—Creo que es uno de los pocos defectos de Olympus que me gustan.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, pero antes de que Philo pueda pensar siquiera en darme una respuesta escuchamos a alguien venir hacia nosotros corriendo. El gato elige también ese momento para saltar hacia mis hombros y de ahí hacia el colchón con el ave.

Un deméter entra como un tornado en la habitación. Con los ojos completamente abiertos y cubiertos de pánico, grita y se lanza hacia nosotros. No sé quién es el objetivo, solo sé que me gustaría tener ahora los viales de veneno a mano. Así, cuando alzo las manos para parar el golpe, podría tener una oportunidad de clavarle una aguja.

En su lugar, para mi sorpresa, se activa la mascarilla. No sé si es por mi pensamiento de necesidad de protección, o por mis manos buscando defenderme. Solo sé que en un momento la mascarilla expulsa un humo granate que inhala Deméter, y que solo gracias a la rapidez de Philo por taparse la nariz y la boca que no le alcanza a él. Dos milésimas de segundo (no más) después, los ojos de Deméter ruedan hasta cerrarse y su cuerpo cae como un peso muerto contra el suelo. No queda humo granate, la única pista de lo que acaba de pasar es el cuerpo dormido a nuestros pies.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? —exclama Philo arrodillándose para comprobar su pulso.

—Creo que acabo de averiguar cuál es el efecto sorpresa de la mascarilla —murmuro aún sin creérmelo del todo.

Zeus entra con una sonrisa perezosa, que se ensancha al ver al deméter en el suelo. Luego su mirada recae sobre los animales del colchón y frunce el ceño.

—Vaya, están vivos.

—¡Claro que están vivos! ¿Qué pensabas que íbamos a hacer con ellos cuando los encontráramos? ¿Matarlos?

—No, Hermes, pero por el estado del tálpido y el lagarto que me encontré en el sótano muertos pensé que el resto habría seguido el mismo camino. Bueno, dos de cuatro y habéis dejado a nuestro criminal inconsciente, se podría decir que misión completa, ¿no? Voy a llamar a Artemisa y Ares para que los recoja, vosotros podéis ir yendo a recoger las maletas. Conociendo a Olympus tendremos una nueva dirección en cuanto recojan los paquetes.

—¿No podemos quedarnos a ayudar?

Zeus se ríe como si hubieran contado el mejor chiste del milenio.

—Te recuerdo, pequeño mensajero, que el equipo original somos Urien y yo, tu estás de polizón en esta aventura. No queremos que Zeus se entere de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? A Zeus no le gustan las sorpresas —ante la falta de respuesta sonríe enseñando los dientes— Me parecía. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Agarro de la mano a Philo y tiro de él hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, porque sé que si lo hago me quedaré hipnotizado por las plumas rojas y el pelaje negro. No quiero quedarme prendado por unos animales que no volveré a ver, y no dejaré que a Philo le pase. 

—Un poco imbécil el zeus, ¿no crees? —gruñe cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal y nos recibe la brisa.

Suelto una pequeña risa, me quito con la mano libre la mascarilla y le miro.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora?

Él me sonríe de vuelta.

—Tienes razón, qué tonto soy por pensar que algún Zeus podría ser buena persona.

Un poco más tarde, cuando estoy en silencio haciendo las maletas, recibo un mensaje.

El remitente es, sorprendentemente, un zeus. Pero no nuestro estúpido zeus, Zeus.

Zeus 

[13/3]

  


¡Tengo que felicitarte por tu primera misión cumplida!  


Zeus ya nos ha contactado y ha dado su informe.  


He de decir (y perdón por dudar de ti) ¡que no te vi capaz de matar a alguien!  


Ya sabes, TEPT (Tienes eso, ¿no? Digo yo que si, la muerte es algo traumático jajaja aunque dime tú, eres el que es un zombie) 

Pero a lo que iba, ¡muy buena utilización de ese nuevo tipo de veneno! Llevábamos meses trabajando con él. Es maravilloso, primero duerme a la víctima y luego para todos sus órganos, hace que parezca muerte natural, ¡ni siquiera nosotros nos habríamos enterado de que fue asesinado si no es por el informe de zeus! 

  


He… ¿he matado a esa persona? Yo… yo no quería.

No puede ser.

Camino al baño para evitar que Philo me vea, aunque ha bajado hace unos minutos a hacerse algo de comer. Siento que mi expresión se está desmoronando. Una vez entro, cierro la puerta y me dejo caer lentamente al suelo. Mis ojos nunca abandonan la pantalla. Pienso en el gato y en el pavo real y me surge la necesidad de saber cómo están, como si el hecho de que estén bien arreglase todo lo demás. Como si su bienestar borrase que he matado a una persona.

Zeus 

  
El pavo real y el gato, ¿qué ha sido de ellos? 

Interesante pregunta, ¿no crees? jajaj.  


Lo siento, tengo que corregirte.  


Esa especie aviar que tu mencionas no es ningún pavo real, son  pavos divinos.  Más grandes, más letales también. Bonito nombre, ¿a que si?  


Supongo que estará subiendo a la nave dirección a los laboratorios de Hera, tenemos que ver si es posible reintroducirlo en su hábitat, aunque no creo. 

El gato en cambio se lo voy a dar a una zeus que no hace más que traerme alegrías. Será la mascota ideal. Aunque es una pena que no tenga los ojos dorados, pero sirve igual. 

  


Al menos están vivos y a salvo. 

Zeus 

  
¡Antes de que se me olvide! Ya que has demostrado que sirves, he decidido darte un nombre. Ya no eres Hera y tu pequeña cabecita debe de ser un lío, pero no te preocupes, yo lo soluciono. 

De ahora en adelante te llamarás Hebe, siempre sirviendo a Zeus. Da igual que te pida que me rellenes las copas o me vayas a recoger un paquete, lo harás, porque eres hebe. 

Me gusta como suena. ¿A ti no? 

Y hablando de recoger un paquete, necesito que me consigas la eidola de una persona. Ya te iré contando. 

Tengo reuniones que atender, ¡chao, y disfruta tu nuevo rango! 

  


Aprieto los puños. Miro al techo mientras me muerdo el labio. Ningún sonido tiene que salir. Esto no me tiene que afectar.

Ocúltalo dentro, Urien. 

O Hebe.

Se supone que lo hice bien, ¿no?

Entonces…  ¿Por qué siento que he hecho todo esto para nada? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No entiendo HTML ni CSS JAJAJ Lo siento, llevo como 1h intentando adivinar por qué narices no aparece la scrollbar si ya he cambiado el CSS e intentando que el mensajito de Zeus quede bonico, ¡Pero se me revela! Zeus, colega, adáptate a lo que te digo por favor te lo pido.  
> Es la 1:53 de la mañana jaja ayuda lo único que he conseguido es que la pantalla se vea más grande. Bueno, eso y que tras mirarla raro durante unos minutos me di cuenta que la fecha siempre aparece arriba y no abajo como yo pensaba xd.  
> Son las tres de la mañana, llevo una hora entera intentando poner el puñetero fondo de pantalla :) este se queda por ahora.  
> No confío en lo que he hecho así que cuando lo leáis será después de que lo revise por la mañana  
> ¡Por cierto! He hecho una playlist de música que me recuerda a Philorien (sad, vaya) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1yEn192yFZZ80vwczZ9beA?si=-U9W3E_SR8yk0tZ3m4woFw aquí la tenéis por si queréis escucharla o poner alguna canción más  
> Lo siento si hay algún error!


End file.
